The present invention is related to a method and system for measuring an object represented by a 3D model and, in particular, a method and system for measuring an object displayed in an image that is distributed over a network.
Many networked display devices are capable of displaying three dimensional models of objects. In recent years, eCommerce conducted via World Wide Web has increased dramatically. Sellers of goods often display their items on web pages in order to allow customers to view products via the convenient method of logging onto a particular web pages and browsing through the various items. In this way, customers can access the web pages of competitors and perform comparison shopping very quickly and efficiently. Although providing realistic models of items that may be for sale facilitates purchases, there are still additional mechanisms that could be added to the three dimensional objects in order to further facilitate sales and reduce the need to provide live telephone support in the form of an individual answering customer questions via email or the telephone.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a customer or user with the ability to make measurements of the object being displayed. It is another object of the present invention is to provide a customer or user with the ability to make measurements of the object in three dimensions. It is a further object of the invention to enable the customer or user to obtain a more realistic perception of what the item would actually look like or if the item would fit in its intended space.